Features to join an online meeting such as a join link are crucial to successfully conducting the online meeting. However, for a variety of reasons, an online meeting may be generated without a join link or the join link may be accidently removed from the online meeting. For example, an invitee may be associated with an organization that is not federated with an organization of the organizer. As such, metadata of the online meeting that includes features to join the meeting may be erased or dropped when delivering the online meeting to the invitee. An organizer may also copy and paste the online meeting to another meeting invitation and the join features may fail to be added to the other meeting invitation. As a result, restoring join features to an online meeting may be important to successfully conducting the meeting.